the Baby
by HIkariKawaiiChan
Summary: akatsuki dkk nemuin bayi mungil di bawah kolong meja makan...? wah, kok bisa? ok dari pada penasaran, lets see! jangan lupa RnR ya?*Plaked*


**Akatshuki dkk bukan punya Hika, hika Cuma minjem bentar sama Kishi-san..**

**Gerdre: humor(mungkin garing)/general(^^V)**

**Rate: berhubung ini fic humor, saya ngak berani jauh-jauh dari rate T un (Deidara: oi, itu bahasa gue un!)**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, AU(setting ngak jelas*?) dll.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**hooooyyyyyy(treak pake toa masjid) huhu, HIkari balik(nyengir).. wokeh, ini fic humor pertama Hika jadi jangan heran kalau nanti ceritanya malah gaje...  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1, kerusuhan dimulai…**

**Happy reading^^V**

…

Kukuruuyuukk... itu suara ayam berkokok bukan suara perut author yang laper. Meski author memang laper (readers: gak ada yang nanya. Hikari: *pundung di goa akatsuki*). Ayam berkokok berarti udah pagi, udah pagi berarti mataharinya udah bangun, dan –mestinya- semua makhluk hidup juga bangun.

Namun tidak seperti makhluk normal lainnya, di sebuah gua reot tempat sekumpulan makhluk halus nan gaje bersarang *author digorok*, sedikitpun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

…

Tiga jam kemudian setelah penjelasan author tadi, akhirnya ada juga yang udah bangun.

"Ngeehh, sudah pagi ya un? kaki siapa ini un?" salah satu makhluk nista yang-author-sendiri-tidak-tau-apa-gendernya berujar. Deidara berbalik arah melihat siapakah orang yang seenak jidatnya memeluk tubuh sexynya *?* pake kaki pula.

Segaram kuno khas pengkut aliran akatsuki, chek.

Kaki berkaus kaki kumel, chek.

Rambut item jabrik, chek.

Topeng aneh dengan bentuk lollypop, double chek.

Twich.

"TOBI AUTHIS NGAPAIN KAMU DI SINI UN? PAKE MELUK LAGI UN." Deidara murka.

"Oammm… Tobi anak baik, bukan anak autis senpai..." Tobi yang baru bangun protes. Kakinya yang masih setia mejeng di pinggang Deidara dengan posisi kepala di bawah kaki Deidara keliatan cuek banget dan udah biasa kena sembur senpai-kesanyangannya- satu ini.

"Bodo amat, sekarang gua tanya ngapain lo di kamarku un? Keluar un!"

"Oh itu. Ano senpai semalam lampu kamar Tobi mati. Tobi anak baik takut gelap, jadi Tobi milih tidurnya bareng senpai aja deh." Tobi innocent. Kalo aja ini di anime pasti empat siku-siku berwarna merah udah bersarang di jidat Deidara, sayangnya ini Cuma fic gaje karya author gaje pula.

'_Hufs__,__ sabar__… sabar __Deidara__,__ sabarrr...'_ batin Deidara mengingat serangan jantungnya yang bisa kumat kapan saja *author di bom Deidara karna menyebar fitnah*. " Yaudah sekarang lo keluar sana un!" Perintah Deidara ketus.

"Tobi anak baik masih ngantuk Senpai, perginya nanti saja setelah ngantuk Tobi ilang." Tobi kembali berbaring.

"Ngak bisa un, pokoknya sekarang juga lo harus keluar un..." Deidara mencak-mencak, "Atau gua ledakin," kali ini nada bicara Deidara terdengar mengancam. Tobi nelen ludah, "Se-senpai..." Tobi ketakutan.

"Apa?"

"Un_nya kelupaan." Jawab Tobi pelan

"Un."

_GUBRAK_

"Udah un, sekarang juga lo keluar un!" Deidara treak-treak di pintu kamarnya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menunjuk ke arah luar kamarnya. "Tobi keluar!"

"Woy berisik tau!" BUAGH, entah emang nasip Deidara yang apes atau takdirnya lagi di otak-atik ama Dewa pembawa sial, yang jelas sekarang Deidara lagi kena dapet bogem mentah dari sandal tidur Kisame yang berbentuk ikan hiu mirip si empunya.

"Wuih,senpai hebat. Tepat sasaran, entar ajarin Tobi ya senpai!" Tobi sumringah. Kisame nyengir hiu, kepala Deidara makin panas, cocok banget kalo buat goreng telur(lagi-lagi hiks, author di bom).

Yah, pokoknya kayak gitulah hari-hari ngak penting yang dilalui para anggota akatshuki secara ngak elit setiap pagi menjelang, oh atau… bisa di bilang siang.

"Bosen un, tiap hari gini-gini mulu." Keluh Deidara disela-sela sarapan mereka, atau lebih tepat di sebut sarapan di siang bolong.

"Emang mau lo apaan sih! Banyak amat maunya." Leader mesum angkat bicara.

Tobi angkat tangan mirip anak teka yang lagi di absen, "Leader-san, leader-san, Tobi mau lollypop..." Si authis ngomong. "yang gede!" imbuhnya antusias.

"Cih, siapa yang nanya ama elo sih 'authis'." Deidara sewot.

"Hiks.. Hiks, Dei-senpai jahat. huaaaaa..." Tobi mulai lagi, para Akatshuki pada sweatdrooped rame-rame.

"Tobi anak baik jangan nangis, nih senpai kasih uang buat beli topeng lolly baru" Zetsu ngeluarin uang 50 ribuan. Tobi berhenti nangis dan nyaris mengambil uang itu, tadi kan author bilang 'nyaris' jadi belum sempat ia pegang secuilpun, soalnya udah disambar duluan ama Kakuzu.

"Utang lo yang kemarin belum lunas, trus yang kemarinnya juga belum.. ah yang kemarinnya lagi juga, dan yang waktu itu..." jari-jari Kakuzu mulai berfungsi sebagai kalkulator dadakan.

"Perasaan seminggu yang lalu kita Cuma pinjam 5000 doang deh, kok bisa jadi sebanyak itu?" gumam Zetsu hitam. "Ia, itupun juga Cuma buat bayar tagihan tinggal di sini." Zetsu putih nambahin.

"Yaah soalnya setiap pinjaman gue kasih bunga 100% per hari." Kakuzu tertawa nista. Para akatsuki nelen ludah, kecuali Konan (soalnya Konan ngak pernah pinjam uang sama Kakuzu karena udah tau konsekuensinya).

'Waduh 1 bulan yang lalu gue pinjam Rp 50.000 lagi sama ni'orang, berarti...' Pain hampir saja kena serangan jantung. Tapi dia sengaja masang muka datar walaupun keliatan banget sengsaranya.

'Hilang sudah rencanaku buat beli krim anti keriput.' Itachi mewek gaje dalam ati.

'Hiks... gagal deh beli Barbie baru' Sasori meratapi nasipnya.

'Tobi anak baik ngak suka ngutang, tapi Cuma pinjem.' Bahkan dalam keadaan kayak giniun Tobi masih bisa mikir kayak gitu.

'DUIT.. DUIT.. DUIT..' Kisame pundung sambil ngubek-ubek air di dekat akuariumnya mirip lagu jadul yang sering di nyanyiin J*shua, 'di obok-obok, comberannya di obok-obok'.

'Semoga dewa Janshin mengampunimu Zu.' Hidan geleng-geleng kepala sambil mainin tasbih gede di tangannya.

'LEDAKIN KAKUZU!' Deidara berkoar-koar dalam hati, tangannya udah terkepal erat dengan urat di sekitar keningnya.

Keadaan meja makan tiba-tiba sepi, Cuma ada suara jangkrik dan tokek… belang? Hingga akhirnya...

BRUUGH.. JDWAARRR... PLENTANGG... GREEAAAKG... Dan suara-suara aneh lainnya. Para Akatshuki sweatdroop berjamaah.

"Wooy berisik... duh Deidara jangan ledakin markas kita LAGI." Teriak sang leader, merasa namanya di singgung Deidara nyolot.

"SUDAH MESUM, BUTA LAGI. NGAK LIAT GUE DISINI." Deidara treak.

Trus dengan tampang polos(He?) Pain cuman ber-ooh ria. "Lha, kalo bukan Dei-baka trus siapa dong?" kayaknya Kisame nyari gara-gara ama Deidara.

"Weh hiu darat ngomong apa lo barusan?" Deidara mulai kepancing (Emang ikan?).

"E-eh ngatain gue hiu darat, dasar banci ngak laku."

"Jyaah.. iwak peyek…iwak peyek.." Deidara nyanyiin lagu dangdut yang lagi buming-bumingnya dengan pergelangan tangan memutar di atas kepala dan kaki yang di naikkan ke atas meja. (sarap nih bocah#digamar Deidara)

"Gulali basi,"

"keong racun,"

"seniman ancur."

"Berani lo ngatain seni fantastis gue," Ucap Deidara PD dengan taraf tingkat tinggi, lalu menggubrak meja makan. "Kalo ia kenapa?" Kisame menantang, ikut berdiri angkuh.

"sini lo kalo berani!" Deidara menarik lengan baju persatuan Akatshukinya yang telah di patenkan oleh Kakuzu sebagai pakaian ramah lingkungan dan ngak pake biaya besar (ya iyalah, orang usut punya usut ternyata bahan yang di pake Kakuzu itu hasil limbah karung bekas yang dia dapet waktu kerja jadi kuli).

"Lo aja yang kesini!"

"Elo-"

"CUKUP." Pain treak, semua sunyi lagi. "Oke dari pada kalian ribut, mendingan sekarang kalian cek apa yang terjadi di luar sana! " perintah Pain tegas. Dengan tampang merengut keduanya nurutin perintah sang leader.

"Sanpai, Tobi anak baik mau ikut!" Tobi angkat tangan dengan wajah ceria di balik topengnya mirip anak TK. "Ngak usah!" keduanya jawab dengan nada sangar.

Si aut- eh salah si Tobi langsung lemes, terdengar desahan "yaah" yang ngak bersemangat dari Tobi.

Kriiikk… kriiiikk… kriikkk…

"Duh, tuh duo bocah lama amat sih?" gerutu Pain yang mulai bosan. Gak mendapat respon dari para bawahannya, Pain tengok kiri –kanan memastikan keadaan temen-temennya.

TWICH.

Lagi-lagi, author harus bilang kalo aja ini sebuah anime, maka akan muncul empat siku-siku di kening Pain. Bayangin aja, sang ketua alias Pain tengah menghawatirkan *?* kedua bawahannya, lha… para anggota lainnya malah tengah asik dengan kesibukan masing masing.

Konan, Kakuzu dan Itachi lagi asik maik kartu. Tobi dan Sasori malah keenakan main barbie punyanya Sasori. Kalo Hidan lain lagi, si penganut agama sesat itu malah lagi khusuk berdoa sambil bakar kemenyan.

"Woi… sebenarnya gue di anggap apa sih di sini?" teriak Pain frustasi. Semua Cuma ngeliatin Pain sebentar dengan tampang polos, trus kembali ke kegiatan semula seolah ngak ada yang terjadi. "Okeh, biar gue yang periksa sendiri." Ujar Pain akhirnya dengan tampang super bete.

"Hati-hati ya leader-san!" ujar Tobi sambil lambai-lambai gaje.

"Jangan lupa, kalo balik bawain gue kembang tujuh rupa!" setelah ngomong, Hidan kembali komat-kamit ngak jelas.

"Yang, aku mau di bawain cemilan ya. Oh ya, jangan lupa minumannya sekalian!" ujar Konan dengan suara semanis mungkin tapi masang muka ngencem yang sukses membuat Pain nelen ludah.

"Kita juga dong!" Sasori dan Kakuzu treak bebarengan. "Tapi yang gratisan!" tambah Kakuzu.

"Kalo Tobi mau_"

"WOI!" teriak Pein makin frustasi.

"Ck, tuh dua mahluk pada kemana sih? Yaoi-an apa?" ucap Pein malas. Ini-nih ngak enaknya jadi Leader para akatshuki yang di ragukan kewarasaannya oleh dinas kesehatan setempat. Julukannya sih 'Leader.' Tapi, tugasnya malah beralih dari ketua bertransportasi menjadi upik abu.

Ngak seberapa jauh dari dapur yang ngak kalah reot, Pein akhirnya nemuin dua orang yang sejak tadi di carinya lagi jongkok di bawah kolong meja dapur mirip orang lagi buang ti*beepp*nja. Ngak tau lagi ngapain, soalnya ketutup rambut pirang ngejreng punya Deidara.

"Hoi, kalian lagi ngapa…"

"Sshhtt…" Deidara dan Kisame meletakkan telunjuknya di dekat bibir meminta Pein untuk diam.

"Pa…in?" Pein ngeliatin objek yang sejak tadi jadi pusat perhatian Deidara dan Kisame. "Wo-woah… anak siapa ini?" teriak Pain yang sukses ngebuat bayi yang tadi lagi bobok kebangun dan akhirnya nangis –kenceng banget- sampai kedengeran anggota lainnya.

"Tuh kan bangun un!" Deidara nutup telinganya ngak tahan dengerin tangisan sang bayi. "Leader sih!" tuduh Deidara sambil nunjuk idung Pain yang penuh pearching.

"K-kok gue?"

…

"Duh, apaan sih ribut-ribut? Dan, ya tuhan anak siapa ini?" Konan yang lebih dulu datang semakin ngebuat suasana tambah rame mirip suporter bola.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" yang lain ikutan gabung sambil histeris. "Gempa ya? Ato Tsunami?"

Goa reot, dapur ancur, keadaan gaduh, Tobi yang ngak sengaja mecahin patung hasil karya Deidara yang mencak-mencak karena karyanya kini berubah jadi pecahan ngak berguna dan.. seorang bayi yang nangis kenceng.

Wah bener-bener bencana nih!

**TBC**

**…**

**gimana? Garing kan?**

**Ia saya tahu(LesuLunglaiLemah*Plak)… ini fic dengan gendre humor pertama saya… hayoo coba tebak, kira-kira siapa baby yang di temuin Pain dkk dan dari mana datangnya tuh orok coba?*plak***

**Yang berhasih nebak bakal dapet pelukan dari Hika(Readers: mundur seribu langkah)**

**Ok, akhir kata… minna mohon bantuannya dengan memberi semangat berupa review fic ini^^, dan kalau sempat fic-fic ku yang lain, hehehe^^*Tendanged***


End file.
